Star Trek: Unseen Force
by Jarel Kortan
Summary: During the maiden flight of the USS Horizon, an unknown force propels the ship far away into an unknown galaxy, and Cpt Danial Ryder must find out what has happened and help beat back an invading force that threatens to destroy everything ST x SW crossove


The Federation was in celebration with the new Quantum Slipstream Drive developed by Harry Kim and Seven of Nine

Chapter 1

The Federation was in celebration with the new Quantum Slipstream Drive developed by Harry Kim and Seven of Nine. Three years passed since Voyager's miraculous return to the Alpha Quadrant, but with out the full details disclosed to the public many speculated on how they returned. What ever the rumor the fact remained they returned and survived the worst the Delta Quadrant had to offer. And from all of his experiences in Starfleet, Captain Daniel Ryder would have never imagined that he would be captain at such a young age and let alone being the captain of the first ship to have a slipstream drive. A revolutionary new drive that would change interstellar travel forever. Before travel was limited to warp 9.99 but with the new drive, a ship could travel ten times faster then anything Starfleet had. In his letters of recommendation he was said to have something that no few other captains possessed and no one knew an exact term for it but basically came down to the fact that he was able to think quick under extreme situations, able to negotiate between enemies where others had failed. Some would say he was like a betazoid but had no connection what so ever or even a remote hint of betazold dna, or any other race that exhibited such traits. But it wasn't a bad thing either so no one never really put any thought into his abilities and dismissed it as natural skill that he perfected at the academy. Daniel was sitting in his ready room when a chirp came at the door. "Come in." He said as the door opened and Ryan walked in, Daniel's first officer and good friend since his academy days.

"Ah good to see you Ryan." He stood up to shake Ryan's hand in delight of seeing his friend. "I request permission to come aboard." Daniel kept his smile on his face. "Oh? So you're being serious, ok so what brings you aboard the Horizon?" Ryan looked to his friend, "Well I hear your ship will host the first slipstream drive, a very exciting venture might I add." Daniel turned to face out the viewing window to see the dry dock pylons around the ship. The familiar blue lit panels lit up the hull from aft to bow. "Yeah, it is exciting, so I take it you want to come along for the ride." Ryan nodded. "That's why I requested transfer to your ship." Daniel turned from the window, to his friend. "What about Chells? He has been a good officer." Ryan tilted his head slightly. "I thought I remember you saying how much of a stickler he is when it comes to federation guidelines and that have you haven't enjoyed an away mission since before becoming captain." Daniel conceded defeat in the argument. "Yeah I suppose so, what did he have to say about it?" "He didn't mind he said he had some shore leave that he wanted to use." Daniel nodded. "Ok then," he said as he took the datapad from Ryan and read the datapad. "Well Starfleet approves and so do I," he put out his right hand to shake Ryan's hand. "Welcome aboard the Horizon." "Good to be here captain." Ryan smiled and released his hand shake before heading off to get settled in to his quarters.

Engineering was all a buzz with crewmen running all around engineering working to get the new engine online in time for its maiden flight. Lieutenant Vera Caro was starting to feel tired after all the work she was putting in to getting the drive online. Luckily she would be able to have some rest before the flight and that kept her going. Sweat slightly beaded on her Klingon brow and she casually wiped it away she worked. "Lieutenant, we're ready to begin activation sequences for the Slipstream drive." Vera breathed a sigh of relief at the first good news she heard all day. "Very good ensign, begin start up procedures and bring the drive online." He just nodded and went back to work as the Klingon engineer had moment to herself. "_Finally, thought it would take forever to get this drive online, well I guess since its officially the first of its kind we would have to get used to it." _A few beeps from the computer terminal by the drive brought Vera out of her thoughts. "We're ready ma'am." She nodded and tapped her com badge. "Engineering to Captain Ryder, we're ready to bring the new drive online." There was a short pause followed by. "You have the honors lieutenant." She smiled inwardly, the captain knew her for always wanting to work on new technologies , but lately he's been slow until this new drive along with the new tactical systems Captain Janeway brought back with her.

The Klingon Starfleet engineer walked over to the console to enter the final set of commands that would activate the new Quantum Slipstream Drive. Within moments the tall cylinder tube glowed to life and energy pulsated through it, giving the engineering crew a nice light show, but as most celebrations the crewmen calmed down and went back to work. "Engineering to the Captain, Quantum Slipstream Drive is online." "Very good Lieutenant, we're bringing the other systems online and we will be ready to leave in two hours, get some rest too, captain's orders." "Understood captain, Caro out." Vera said with a hint of smile but let it fade because she wanted to remain professional, and walked off to her quarters for some rest before the flight. A chirp sound came from the door to Vera's quarters. "Come in" she said as she rested on the sofa near the window, she just watched as the work bee shuttles were finishing up on the hull plating. The door whooshed opened. A male Starfleet officer walked in, he had the red command uniform. "Excuse me, am I interrupting anything." Vera immediately jumped up from her sofa and ran to the officer. "Ryan" she yelled very excited, and hugged him tight. "Ryan what are you doing here?" He couldn't make the smile go away. Vera and Ryan first meet on the USS Prometheus after it was returned to federation space when a Romulan crew had hijacked it. However, with help from Voyager's EMH the ship was returned to Starfleet and served in the Dominion wars where Vera and Ryan meet. Unfortunately for them Ryan was transferred to the USS California which was the new Pathfinder class ship, and Vera was transferred to the USS Horizon.

"I requested a transfer to the Horizon and Starfleet approved." They remained connected for a few more moments before letting go, then Vera walked over back to her sofa. "So how was life on the California, pathfinder class?" He smiled as he walked over to her side. "Well it was good in all, made some friends, and gained experience as the ship's first officer. The captain didn't take to well to my leave but he knew about is and felt he owed me so put a word into Starfleet about my transfer, and wa la, I'm here." By now he was seated next to her. "That's it, no exciting adventures?" He lowered his head in a mock disappointment. "No, no adventures for me." "Well being part of first ship to sport the Quantum Slipstream Drive is adventure in itself." He nodded in agreement. "Yeah your right, besides I have that holo-novel I've been itching to try." Suddenly both of there come badges chirped. "Senior officers report to the bridge." Said Captain Daniel over the com.. "Hmm next time we have a moment we should deactivate the com system." She smiled and nodded as they both got up and left for the Bridge.

The senior crew was all gathered on the Bridge and in the center of the bridge was Captain Daniel Ryder. "Good to see you all here, I have been captain of the Horizon for three years now and it has been a wonderful three years. All though this ship did not see much action, but just because ths ship didn't that's doesn't mean we didn't, and lets take a moment to remember fallen comrades…" There was a brief moment of silence on the bridge before Daniel spoke up again. "And now this ship has been chosen to be the first ever Starfleet vessel to house the first Quantum Slipstream Drive I couldn't be more proud of this ship and its crew, and I have no doubt in my mind that you all will continue to do your best in everything you do." He started to get into position to sit in his chair. "Starfleet has given us clearance to leave, now to your stations." He said as he sat down. "Ensign Lopez, take us out, one quarter impulse." "Aye Sir." Said the man as the helm, and the ship began is departure from the dry dock and into space. "Set a course for Betazed." Ensign Lopez tapped some commands in the console, "Course plotted and laid in sir." "Good, engage the slipstream drive." "Aye sir." He tapped a few more commands and the USS Horizon began to head off at full impulse then started to glow blue all across the hull until it engulfed the entire ship and it launched off in a blink of an eye.


End file.
